


The Way Home

by Honorable_mention



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Home, No Incest, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honorable_mention/pseuds/Honorable_mention
Summary: Falling in love with Ray was slow. It was talking for hours despite her scratched-up voice. It was him knowing exactly how she liked her eggs, and that she couldn’t stand the smell of bacon in the morning. It was memorizing the pattern of his eyes and knowing that he would be there for her every night when they got home.In which Allison falls in love and realizes she’s never felt at home before
Relationships: Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	The Way Home

Allison knew what love was the second she met Claire. The little child in her arms, wrapped in pink blankets and blood and afterbirth, was screaming and crying. Allison would do anything to protect her. The love she felt for this child, for her child, was absolute and all consuming. Claire was her baby and nothing could take that away.

She’d loved before of course. Vanya, Klaus, Luther, Ben, Diego, even Five, they all inhabited special places in her heart. But this love was different.

When she fell from the sky in 1961 she knew a part of her was missing. Her daughter hadn’t been born yet. Worse, she likely wouldn’t ever be born. All that would be left of her would be fading memories.

It wasn’t until much later, after she’d been kicked out of the diner and chased down the street, that she’d let herself cry. It wasn’t even in the hair salon. It was by herself on Lottie’s couch. The woman had found her a few minutes later and wrapped her in a blanket. She’d brought her a cup of warm tea and rubbed her back, not asking questions. Just letting Allison cry. Eventually Lottie had fetched new period-appropriate clothes and Allison had thanked her with a pen and paper.

Over time she started to regain her voice, but it wasn’t the same as it used to be. Before she’d had a voice she loved, cultivated to be just the way she liked. Now, however, her voice was hoarse. Barely a whisper. All she could manage were quick introductions, apologies, and congratulations.

But even as her voice healed a part of her was still missing. She missed her daughter. She missed her family. No matter what the other women at the salon did for her, and they did so much, she was fundamentally lonely.

It had been near Christmas when she first met Ray. She’d seen him around before. No one could miss that face, those eyes, that mind. The lights of the tree danced off the tinsel when she gave him back a few notes on his flyers. They’d been good, but she knew she could make them better.

He’d invited her to dinner to discuss her ideas, and the way he said it let her know he cared about what she thought. Cared about her mind more than he cared about her body. No one had done that for her before.

Falling in love with Ray was slow. It was talking for hours despite her scratched-up voice. It was him knowing exactly how she liked her eggs, and that she couldn’t stand the smell of bacon in the morning. It was memorizing the pattern of the irises of his eyes and knowing that he would be there for her every night when they got home.

He nearly missed the ring when she proposed. Her plan had been to bake it into a cake, but he’d gotten suspicious as soon as he sat down. The thing was, Allison had never been a great baker. But this was worth it.

Eventually she coaxed him to take a bite and he nearly broke a tooth biting down on the gold ring.

She asked him if he’d marry her.

He told her that of course he would.

“You know Allison,” he said, dipping her down for a kiss, “it’s a bit unusual for the woman to propose to the man.”

“I’m just ahead of my time.” She watched him smile and she smiled back, melting into his arms.

Lottie baked the cake for their wedding and Ray whispered that they should really get her to make all their desserts in the future. Allison agreed with a laugh.

Allison loved Ray more than she’d ever loved Patrick and certainly more than she’d ever loved Luther, but that didn’t mean she didn’t miss her old life. She missed it desperately. The aching space where Claire has once been sat heavy as a stone in her heart.

One night she and Ray got in a fight. It had been about nothing important, not their cause and not their life. She couldn’t even remember what it had been, but she’d decided to take a walk around the block to cool off. To breath.

Of all the times to get stuck in she had to get stuck during segregation, didn’t she? Things weren’t always good back home, no, but she should be desperate to get back. It would be ridiculous not to pray to get back to the twenty-first century.

She loved Ray, she did, but didn’t the sum love of all she’d left in the future outweigh that? Didn’t her love for her daughter matter more?

The more she thought about it the more convinced she became that she needed to go back to 2019. Ray would be hurt that she’d disappeared into the night, but he would have to understand.

Five wasn’t around with all his time shenanigans, but that was okay. She could find another way home.

She hadn’t used her powers in over a year, not since she’d lost Claire. All those words she’d said, the phrases she’d muttered, the lies she’d created crowded her head. She’d promised herself she wasn’t going to go back to the way things were before, back when she used her powers for everything. When nothing she had in her life was real.

But this was different. She could justify this use of her powers. She was desperate, needed to do this. There was no way around it, it had to be done.

She approached a teenage girl with short hair curled up at the ends and skin as dark as Lottie’s.

“Hello?” The girl asked her.

Allison took a deep breath, prepared herself for what she was about to do. 

“I heard a rumor you told me how to get home,” she said. The girl’s eyes glazed white and a dull blue haze settled over her skin.

“You go down one block behind you and turn left. It’s the yellow house, the one you’ll recognize.” The blue haze lifted and the girl looked back at Allison as if nothing had happened.

“I just wanted to say that I really like your dress,” Allison said, gesturing to her corduroy outfit.

“Oh, thank you,” the girl said, walking away with a smile and a wave.

That night Allison lay wrapped in Ray’s arms. Here she felt warm and protected. She still missed her daughter and she always would, but that was okay. For the first time in her life she realized she truly felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I loved the Second Season, but I think Allison, Klaus, and Ben should all have had more development. Thus I’m gonna do it through fanfiction. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
